


【帝韦伯/帝二世】人鱼之足

by AlexZavoice



Category: Fate/Zero;ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto;帝韦伯；帝二世
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZavoice/pseuds/AlexZavoice
Summary: ——人鱼之足。不应存世之物。理当消亡之物。





	【帝韦伯/帝二世】人鱼之足

（一）

“喂，Rider。”

小个子御主在得到从者一如往常的上扬语调的回应后，有点犹豫地继续问着：“你为什么那么相信，俄刻阿诺斯一定存在呢？”

出乎意料地，这次的提问没有得到迅速的回答。韦伯·维尔维特知道他的从者并没有睡着，因为卧室里没有回荡着宛如雷鸣般的呼噜声。魁梧的汉子似乎第一次被问倒，大手抓搔头发的沙沙声响了一阵。

也许是亚里士多德这位恩师的教导，王子将他的话奉为圭臬毫无怀疑？又或者，是某个英雄故事太过于引人入胜，让年幼的伊斯坎达尔得到了他一生都想效仿的偶像，想像那人一样，向大海进发？

男孩子的脑袋里闪过无数个画面，眼睛不由自主撇向了床边的地面。麦肯基夫妇铺的厚实舒适的被褥之上，征服王伊斯坎达尔望着窗外的月亮，微微的笑着。

“因为……余抱过人鱼哦，俄刻阿诺斯里的。”

“什么？人鱼？是那种，上半身是人的躯干，下半身却是鱼尾的那种生物？”

“啊，不是，上半身和下半身，都是人类。”

果不其然，即使在夜晚的黑暗中，伊斯坎达尔也准确的辨认出御主脸上那一副“你当了冤大头”的嫌弃的表情。玲珑的男生穿着睡衣，被子里纤细的双腿撑起一段连绵的山丘，而稍后山丘隆起，男生屈腿坐着，上半身的胳膊环绕起来，像是要模拟拥抱的姿势，引得征服王一连低沉的笑声。

“不是你那种抱。”

他看着愣神的韦伯扭过头来跟他大眼瞪小眼的对视，然后猛地手忙脚乱一阵局促。男孩子一边低声咒骂着“你这个性欲王”之类的话语，一边急躁地背对着从者把自己紧紧裹进被子中。被浪翻腾之后，韦伯·维尔维特脖颈后方被堆得严严实实，沁凉的空气甚至都接触不到他发红的后耳廓，只留下几缕发丝支棱着向一脸暧昧的从者进行无声的抗议。

算了，他的御主在这方面的确不开窍。自己只不过按照马其顿风俗袒露下身，他就面红发赤拼命阻拦，估计连集体澡堂都不见得会去，更不见得会去享受性交的激情与热切了。伊斯坎达尔对童贞韦伯过激的反应表示理解，躺下的时候又火上浇油的加了一句对那人鱼男子柔美皮肤的赞叹。果不其然，空气的温度更热了几分，毫无疑问，热源是他御主涨红的面庞。壮汉以为韦伯就那样睡着了，可一阵窸窣之后，就在他也昏昏欲睡的时候，他捕捉到了屋子里那一丝声音微弱的提问——

“你为什么相信，那个人就是人鱼呢，大笨蛋。”

啊，是啊……为什么相信……呢。

（二）

伊斯坎达尔是在一次征伐后遇见那个人鱼少年的。

确切的说，不是遇见。征服之后的领地迎来了新的主人，为了表示效忠，也希望王者对过去互为敌人的事情过往不究，当地的贵族带着浩浩荡荡的队伍来到了王和将士们的驻扎地。金银制品堆成的座座小山让本该庄严的场合变得像个土匪的分赃庆典，各种华美首饰闪着夺目却又庸俗的光芒，王和他的将领已经对此熟悉到感觉无聊乏味。一行人面面相觑，变得有点手足无措，征服王和士兵们此起彼伏的哈欠声让他们下定了决心。面色铁青，眼神闪烁，笑容僵硬，伊斯坎达尔从他们干瘪但焦躁的嗓音中尝到了人类孤注一掷时，火烧火燎的喉间对恩赐之水的渴望。

他会给他们水的，征服王听着那帮人拍了几下手，抬了抬眼皮。

不仅仅是水，他们想要的安宁，王也可以赐予。

但这要看他们最后一个进献上来的贡品，有没有这个价值。伊斯坎达尔如此想着，身体却随着贵族侍从愈加谨慎的举动而紧绷起来。王的眼眶里，昏沉睡意带来的泪湿犹在，而在他红色瞳仁注视的方向，一名身姿傲岸的奴仆，用和他壮硕身体截然相反的轻柔力度，小心翼翼地把用布包裹着的什么东西抱了进来。这故布疑阵的行动让在场的马其顿人都感到困惑，一名中级将领甚至快步上前，拿着自己的长矛挑开了包裹垂向地面的涟漪褶皱。他冲着麾下的士兵扭转头，嘴里喊着加强护卫小心行刺之类的话语，但没人理会他高声的叫嚷：事实上，当他回过头看到失去白亚麻布庇护的那一端时，他尖利的声音和说话的欲望也同别人一样，消失的无影无踪。

那是一双人类的脚，但肤色是所有人都没见过的白皙，让人立刻想到鱼类最鲜美的白色腹部。右脚的脚踝上，一条纯金的细链随着奴仆的行进而微微晃动着，潋滟如日光照耀下的爱琴海波涛。幼嫩的脚趾上，小小的指甲盖是健康的粉红，当伊斯坎达尔意识到这一点的时候，他离这个白布抱着的人只有几步之遥。征服王回过神，看向旁边站立着的贵族，后知后觉的发现，自己的身体已经自动换了个姿势，不再是慵懒的后倚，而是手扶着下颚胡须时的探寻。

“这是什么？”

“人鱼，”贵族用稍微润湿了点的嗓子挤出几个字，“来自俄刻阿诺斯的人鱼。”

这句话一出，大殿里连呼吸的声音都几不可闻。所有人都想放声大笑，但某种神秘的情绪扼住了他们的咽喉。男人们像要啄食远处谷粒的公鸡一样探着头，愈加痛恨奴仆健硕的肌肉和傲岸的身高挡住了他们的视线。气氛的改变让本来已经无计可施的贵族稳定了心神，恢复了弹性的舌头上下翻动着，向王和在场所有人，讲述这个流落于异乡的人鱼的故事。

“他从水中缓缓浮起，身上丝缕未着，茫然的眼睛看着我们，就像跟母亲失散的婴孩那样。”

但这个婴孩的迷茫很快就在奴仆们粗暴的行径下消失殆尽。男人绘声绘色的讲述着他们捕捞的种种方式，使得那双裸露的小脚显得更加可怜，颤颤巍巍地如同雨后玫瑰花上欲坠的水滴。然而这一切都比不上贵族口中那人鱼接连不断的泪水，他什么也说不清，也听不懂什么，唯一会准确说出的话，就是在场所有人最在意的那个词语。

“俄刻阿诺斯。”

在王低沉的嗓音中，贵族终于小心翼翼上前，轻手轻脚地打开了恼人的亚麻白布。所有人都下意识觉得这是一场苟延残喘的骗局，但当征服王真的把那双眼闭合的人鱼拥在怀中的时候，他们仿佛不约而同地听到了那亘古不息的波涛。

他很不一样。

这是伊斯坎达尔最初的印象。没有人有这样顺直柔滑的头发，事实上当看到他之前，可能所有人都认为人类的头发都是粗硬卷曲的，或者不卷曲，但是依然硬的扎人。然而人鱼的头发，水滑顺畅如理应入海的河川，满是夜色的神秘。征服王把人鱼有些凌乱的头发顺势理直，触感在肩胛骨处焕然一新，微凉细腻的身躯让他情不自禁地想要继续抚摸下去，但他知道自己至少不能在这个场合放浪形骸，于是目光转向了人鱼的面部。

马其顿人的面容上从来不缺少斧砍刀劈般粗放的线条，高挺的眉骨鼻梁撑起立体的轮廓，也支撑着他们固执的审美。但这一切都被人鱼精巧的鼻尖和下颚优美的弧度打破了。刀和斧无法完成这样细腻的线条，脆弱的弧度只有海波往复而均匀的冲刷才能造就。王的手抚上白皙光滑如贝母内壁的脸庞，懊恼着自己手上的粗茧让少年不适，但少年只是皱了皱眉，睫羽颤动了几下，眼睛依然紧闭，交叠在小腹上的双手纹丝未动，仿佛无言默许着征服王的一切触碰。

于是男人拨开尾端堪堪遮住锁骨的发丝，手指继续下滑。胸口，肋骨，腹部，他在触摸一片银白的月光，纤瘦的人鱼少年如同一株移居的植物，尽管土壤不合又无肥料，但孱弱的植株依然坚韧地尝试在异地生根长叶。

“你虐待他。”

红发的王抽出了他的短剑，剑刃直指昏睡少年右脚上那一串可疑的金链。他觉得挑断这个束缚之后，人鱼便会睁开他的双眼，但贵族匆忙上前拦住了王，向他展示链子拴着的一片厚实的铭牌。

“之前没有这个的时候，人鱼总是要逃走，身上要么就是一阵水，要么就是一阵风。所以……”

伊斯坎达尔鼻间哼了一声，算是接受了这一回答。他低头注视着人鱼腰侧玲珑的曲线，耳朵里听着副官询问他也想知道的事情。若真是此等无价之宝，为何要用这等简朴的亚麻布包裹；若真是人鱼，为什么他的双脚与人类的别无二致，而不是鱼类的尾巴，等等等等。王目不转睛地盯着臂弯间的这具身体，从几个人的对话中获取着信息，他知道了哪怕一点点花纹都会让人鱼细嫩的皮肤发红，所以只能用最简单的亚麻布包着，伊斯坎达尔对此点头赞成，手掌轻柔地拂过人鱼微红的关节；他的眼睛随着贵族的说明移向人鱼诱人的双足，脚底并不像居住陆地的人们那样有着厚厚的防护性的角质，而且据贵族所说，可能是由于匆忙的原因，想要装作人类逃走的人鱼匆匆忙忙化出的这两条腿，至今仍不能完全支撑他的体重。

“看来只能等他醒来，才能观赏他踉跄的舞姿了！”

副官的话语引来下方士兵的一阵哄笑，气氛终于变得单方面热络了起来。贵族擦拭着自己有些汗湿的鼻尖，企图维持最低程度的保守和体面，但征服王对他们的窘境毫不在意。他并不是故意的，事实上，他对士兵们的调笑声也已经充耳不闻，整个人只能听见一阵一阵的浪涛声，从他的怀抱向四周扩散。王的目光直视着怀中的这个娇弱的身躯，眼睛从纤细的脚踝停留到双腿间男性的象征上；当他终于意识到周围过于安静的氛围时，他怀中的人鱼已经仓皇地把身体埋进自己臂弯的更深处。

他被吓到了。伊斯坎达尔笑了笑，看向自己王座下的士兵将领。若是每个人的目光都是一缕线，那他怀里的人鱼至少能拥有数十件华美的衣袍了。他脑袋里思索着对听不懂他们语言的人鱼该说些什么，低下头去注视已经用亚麻布包好自己腹部的人鱼，却在看向那双眼波流转的瞳仁时失去了言语的能力。

那是两颗沉甸甸的宝石，灰黑中却似乎隐着一点点的绿色，朦胧的潮气是海洋孕育的证明。里面因深受瞩目而产生的惶恐在看向自己时凝滞了片刻，又在他的嘴唇翕动时开始变幻。喜悦，幸福，灼热，失而复得，患得患失，最后又变回惶恐，人鱼少年眼中情绪的变化快的让人几乎难以一一辨识。王不知道他为什么又惶恐起来，本来紧紧抓住布料边缘的双手向自己急切伸出，活像两只初次飞翔便迷失方向的洁白乳鸽，而王允许它们在自己的脖颈和红发间筑巢安家。什么温温热热的东西滴落在他的肩窝，从少年抖动的双肩和抽噎声可以得知，那是人鱼的眼泪。

他抱住了征服王。这是犯上的罪过，但没有人前去问罪，战士们看着王的手掌一下下抚摸着人鱼光裸细白的后背，红色和黑色的头发交织出无端的圣洁。他们祈求一个神启，他们想从这个人鱼少年的口中听到所有人都在意的那个词语。

“——伊斯坎达尔。”

人鱼少年把征服王抱得更紧，细微的嗓音在说了些在场人都不懂的词语后，又重复了一次征服王的名字。伊斯坎达尔是他们的王，他向他们启蒙了无尽之海的名字，让所有人都生出了一个共同的梦想；而只会说“俄刻阿诺斯”的人鱼呼唤着王的名字，给了所有人明确的方向。他们的驻扎地并没有波斯王宫那般豪华，甚至有些简陋，但人鱼少年的身姿和话语将这里变成了一个无与伦比的神殿，他的目光因扫过台下所有人的双眼而瑟缩，他的双臂和身体选择紧靠他们红发红眼的王。俄刻阿诺斯选择了伊斯坎达尔，而伊斯坎达尔将带领他们抵达俄刻阿诺斯。

神性的缄默被将士们高声的呼喊撕裂，狂热的战意和喜悦如汹涌的潮水在驻扎地扩散。伊斯坎达尔把本来包裹少年的亚麻布彻底抛开，解下自己鲜红的战袍将这神殿里受人崇拜的偶像缠绕。人鱼的归属是他治下的马其顿，这毋庸置疑是又一场绝无仅有的胜利，值得用上好的美酒佳肴庆贺。

夜幕降临，夜色的浓重带来了狂烈的喜悦和兴奋。将士们高声歌唱和赞颂着鲜血换来的牺牲，脚掌踏击着这片从今往后属于马其顿的土地。而在宴会的不远处，属于王的行军帐篷里，舌尖舔舐掉晶莹的泪滴，嘴唇吸吮着白皙面颊上的潮红，伊斯坎达尔拥抱了来自俄刻阿诺斯的人鱼少年。

（三）

“所以，就因为这些原因，你认定那就是俄刻阿诺斯的人鱼。”

小个子御主晃了晃头，发丝在他的下颌处颤悠。天光大亮，他还有许多事要做，但他还是抽空问了从者许多相关的问题，然后把从者的一堆回答都加上了“笨蛋，你被骗了”之类的评语。

这也怪不得御主，伊斯坎达尔为相处不久的男生开脱。随着话题的展开，他回忆起了更多有关人鱼的事情，甚至能清楚的回想起人鱼少年给自己带来的悸动和身体的特征。但当从者试图将这些线索还原成一张清晰的脸时，他发现人鱼的面容变得宛如波浪中月亮破碎的倒影般朦胧。他不死心地比量了几下，反而让韦伯觉得自己负心薄幸，连一起上过床的人都记不起面貌。

“想不起人家的脸，还不让人回家。那人鱼真可怜。”

“那余可以告诉你，完全不是那样的。”

那人鱼非常的幸福。哪怕此时他的面容已经无法回忆，伊斯坎达尔仍旧记着那少年湿润的唇，和他的头枕在自己心口上时的重量。

人鱼少年在最初的几天里的确需要王的搂抱，而等到后来他的双脚终于有力的时候，他依旧选择在某些时刻禁锢在王的臂弯之中，为的是掩盖双腿和臀部间令人害羞的红痕：尽管没有人会看到，也没有人会在意，人鱼少年涨红的脸颊总是让王在调笑他的同时，竭尽全力地去满足他的愿望。人人都很喜欢他，因为他，海之子，要求并且穿上了和他们一样的牛皮凉鞋。当他的双脚在黄沙间蹦跳的时候，征服王总会想到少年第一次趴在褥榻上晃动小腿时的欣喜和笑声。

“伊斯坎达尔——！”

少年现在能说的词汇比一开始的两个要多得多，虽然有点磕磕绊绊，但这种认知的速度已经超乎常人的想象。学习的起点是一个夜晚，在某次回到军帐时，他看到小家伙津津有味地翻动着自己珍藏的《伊利亚特》卷轴，手指比划着上面的文字。王不知道自己什么动作发出了声响，少年抬起了头，眼神里尚且遗留着对知识和常识的渴望。但他依然守礼，小心翼翼的卷起他不该打开的王之宝藏，低下头等着征服王的发落。

他得到了额头上的一个吻，与之前满是激情和肉欲的啃噬不同。少年被抱了起来，但不是像往常一样被压倒在床铺上，王的大腿变成了坚实的宝座，少年坐于其上，手里的卷轴被再次轻轻的摊开，上面的灰尘甚至没有一丝抖落。从那一夜开始，在王帐周围休息巡逻的军士鲜少能听见过去肆无忌惮的粗喘和微弱的哽咽声，取而代之的是王逐字逐句念读伊利亚特的低沉嗓音，紧随其后的是少年磕磕绊绊的复述。

这样的几日后，在某一天，人们惊奇的发现，人鱼少年已经可以和他们用简单的词语比划着交流了，而王站在一旁，温柔的看着这一幕，看着俄刻阿诺斯的潮水浸润着马其顿和周遭土地的热砂，看着少年双眼里的朦胧潮气逐渐被照耀大地的阳光晒干，变得熠熠生辉，骄傲肆意。

或许这才是少年灵魂的本色？伊斯坎达尔打开自己的帐篷，看到少年和欧迈尼斯互相梳头，不禁笑出了声，引得两个人一起扭过头看他。

“欧迈尼斯的头发可没有你的那么好打理，你可别给他揉乱了。”

“怎么会，”少年哼了一声迅速站起，手里没闲着，捻起一根头发迅速拔出，放进了欧迈尼斯摊开的手掌中，“我在帮军师大人拔白头发，要不是王您总在战场上乱来，欧迈尼斯的白发也不会长这么多。”

王帐里一阵寂静，然后是三个人轰然的笑声。王的手不由自主的揉在少年的头上，嘴里夸赞着少年居然能看出来行军时的肆意胡来，之后又顶替人鱼的位置，坐在自己的军师后，拨开他同样顺直的头发，啧啧了几声，不知道是惊叹任务的艰巨，还是赞叹少年的双手伶俐。欧迈尼斯一边享受着来自征服王的服侍，一边回答着人鱼少年提出的种种问题，王猛然发现，人鱼少年已经懂得如此之多。他从水中来，扎根在土壤里，活像是一半动物、一半植物的海绵，孔洞里持续不断的吸纳着所有能触及到的知识。

“你想做什么呢？”

当他的少年趴跪着紧闭双腿，用大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤和紧贴的力度承欢时，伊斯坎达尔凑到他汗津津的耳廓后面舔舐着，一遍又一遍的询问着这个问题。少年早已被巨大的力量冲撞的说不出话，王在耳边夹杂着性感喘息的问话更是让他难以自持，快要攀上巅峰却不得解脱，少年不得不抽出手伸向了自己的下端，却又被王一下子抓走摁牢在头顶，最后不得已发出了难得的哭喘泣音。

“你总是追在欧迈尼斯后面问东问西，难不成……你喜欢他？”

伊斯坎达尔是在开玩笑的，但少年显然没有把这当成玩笑。人鱼惊惶的射了出来，全身软绵绵的承受着王的挞伐，来自自己和王的粘稠的体液沾满他全身，但他不想让王像往常一样帮忙清理。少年默不作声的用湿润的亚麻布把自己的皮肤揉的通红，然后用被子把自己连同头发都裹得严严实实，全程把一旁等他服侍的王晾在一边。

“……喂。”

征服王鲜有被如此对待的时候，他的手在蜷缩的被子上揉动着，见没有反应便改为顺着隆起的脊梁骨向下滑动。他的少年最喜欢这种爱抚，每次若有若无的触碰都会发出陶醉的呻吟声，但这次，红发的汉子只得到了一个被团的远离，少年拱来拱去，朝着伊斯坎达尔的相反方向挪动，最后被禁锢在面前的帐篷边缘和身后壮硕的身躯中。伊斯坎达尔把自己的身体和少年身后的曲线严丝合缝的贴紧，手也不再乱动，只是搂着人鱼，散发着自己的威压和热度。

“……我生气了。”

就在王担心小家伙可能由于太热而窒息的时候，被子里传来了沉闷的压抑的嗓音。他的少年一下子掀开了身上的被子，低下头对压在自己胸口上壮硕的胳膊又啃又咬。这还不算完，人鱼翻了个身，双手在男人的胸口捶打着，然后把手伸进王蓬乱的胡子和浓密粗硬的红发里又扯又拽，像是要把征服王一头标志的桀骜翘发拉成紧贴头皮的发型似的。对于征服王来说，这些力度简直就像小猫的抓搔，但对于他所熟知的人鱼少年来说，这已经是他能使出的最大力度了。

于是他没有阻止，只是注视着少年沾染泪水的面颊，听着少年时断时续的哭噎。他的少年控诉着，说自己和欧迈尼斯没有任何关系，说自己痛恨自己的无能为力，说他希望自己能帮助到自己的王，说他想要学到更多，直到他们都站在俄刻阿诺斯的海岸边，听着海浪永不停歇的拍击声。

“伊斯坎达尔，我的王，”少年最终抬起头，和征服王对视着，“你是我停留在此的全部意义，请让我为你所用，请让我成为你的臣子。”

他娇艳如花苞的双唇依然颤抖着，嘴里似乎仍想吐露什么话语，但接下来他什么都说不出来了：他的王衔住了他的嘴唇，舌头撬开了软肉后本就防守松懈的牙齿，挑动着少年苦涩僵硬的舌头，邀请他一起共舞。

之前的清理变得毫无意义，他们又沉浸在情欲的旋涡中。人鱼少年展露着他疲惫但幸福的笑容，只因为王对他郑重的说了那一句——

“好，余的臣子。”

（四）

后来，他才知道他的臣子骗了他。

或者说，现在，在征服王作为从者于千年后降临在这片极东的土地上时，他才知道俄刻阿诺斯并不存在。他足下的大地是完全闭合的球体，通过地图告诉他这一知识的御主正在一旁休息，吃过的便当盒整齐的堆在一旁，魔术回路运转的比以往更有气势。韦伯·维尔维特躺在保暖睡袋里，露出的面庞连同他整个人沉静的如同一轮满月，和下巴平齐的尾端发梢被完全塞进了睡袋里。

而在王的脑海里浮现的人鱼少年，他的头发已经从最初的锁骨上下长到了前胸。个子长高了一点的同时，他的眼眶也从之前初遇时的圆润变得略微锋锐，整个人增添了一点点凌厉的气息，如同等待开锋的短剑。

王的臣子需要有礼自持，这似乎是人鱼少年给自己定下的规矩，但他的定力似乎还略有不足，证明之一便是某件事情上少年的应对措施。那是在一次会议中，人鱼少年的出席让一些老臣觉得于礼不合。领头人从座位上缓缓站起，用沙哑而没有起伏的声音含沙射影地驱赶坐在臣下席位上的少年，字里行间带着对王床笫情事间的肆意揣测。此时的氛围对于老人来说一片大好，庄严肃穆，万籁俱寂，平时嘈杂的辩论声隐匿全无，所有人的目光都集中在他身上，老人点了点头，砸吧了下嘴，如同一个使者即将颁布决定国家命运的神谕——

接着他放了一个闷屁。第二个，第三个，原本震耳欲聋的屁声被此起彼伏的粗狂笑声逐渐湮没，刻意营造的氛围消失无踪，庄重的神使站在滑稽戏台的中央，满脸通红却又无法下场。伊斯坎达尔想说些什么，至少帮老臣解围，但出人意料的是，话题中心的人鱼少年走上前，伸出手来，要把老人搀扶回他自己的座位上。

“……你这——！”

衰老的臣子已经昏聩，而海之子还在努力地将一切弥合，他的善意正在被无情的糟蹋。这一反差映在了在场所有人的眼中，并且把不满的目光像是豪猪的尖刺射在老人的身上。

但伊斯坎达尔知道一切的真相。在只有彼此的夜晚，怀里的人鱼少年主动向他坦白了老人不雅举动的原因。

“只是个小小的魔术，王可不要把我供出去。”

人鱼眨了下右眼，征服王楞了一下，随即爆发了一阵熟悉的酣畅笑声，接着任由嘴唇在少年的脖颈处轻轻磨蹭。尽管少年作为王的臣下，行军时已经有了属于自己的小帐篷，但在一些时候，比如此时此刻，他更希望少年在王帐内呆着。可能一起看书，或者一起讨论战事，征服王无声的宣示着自己对少年的所有权，努力去保护少年不受伤害。

但这些不是最主要的原因，伊斯坎达尔知道，他只是想要跟少年独处，仅仅如此而已。之前的他也许更多的是想要尽兴，毕竟人鱼终将在他们到达俄刻阿诺斯时与他分别。可自从那一晚，少年哭泣着说出他内心所愿之后，王便知道了少年选择的归宿，和不容置疑的心意。看着那双眼睛，征服王觉得什么东西拢住了他跃动不已的心脏，那无形之物没有强势也没有逼迫，仅仅是小心翼翼的沿着心脏的轮廓贴合，舍不得离开，又生怕被拒绝。

于是尽兴也因此变成了尽心。俄刻阿诺斯的海水将他们与世隔绝，伊斯坎达尔沿着海洋孤岛的轮廓行进，头顶的天空同他的人鱼少年所说的那样，变成了一个巨大的罩子，罩子下的世界静止不变，回荡的浪涛，湿润的沙粒，等待着的人；直到夜晚降临时，天空和海洋连接成一片完整的浩瀚的黑暗，世界开始变化，王的人鱼少年浮出水面，不管仍旧湿漉漉的双腿和脚趾间的沙子，钻进了他被海风浸染了咸涩气味的战袍。

两人所在的地方，即是小小的乐园。人鱼少年的话语已经说得很流利，他会向他的王抱怨海洋中的阴冷，同类的轻视，也会跟他说那片孕育了一切神秘的海洋，说海底世界令他神往却又终身不可企及，讲他对自己能力不足而产生的恐慌。而伊斯坎达尔，感受着身上的盐粒被少年用舌尖一颗颗舔净的同时，跟他说着母亲的强硬，行军时的风沙扑面，骑上布西发拉斯时将一切都抛诸脑后的畅意，还有血液里奔腾不息的铁腥和美酒。

“我懂，我都懂的，我的王。”

这句呢喃太过于低微，听着凄楚和后悔。他的人鱼并不想让他听到，可伊斯坎达尔还是听的一清二楚。他好不容易把少年从敏感和自卑的海草牢笼中拖拽出来。他不想前功尽弃。

“那你是生气了？”

他的人鱼臣子脸皮很薄，性情又有点像大海的潮汐般起起伏伏，所以尽管老臣说的话在马其顿算不上什么，在人鱼的耳中始终有些露骨。

“是，我生气了。”

少年回想起上午的会议，回答得斩钉截铁，这实属难得。但征服王希望他不那么过分在意，毕竟这是事实。他从发梢卷起人鱼顺滑的长发，想着怎么样能抚平少年的怒气，可少年把自己推离了他的王，跪坐在床榻上，眼睛里是一片郑重其事的认真。

“我无关紧要，毕竟我的能力有待磨练和试炼，他们的怀疑并没有错；但是王，您的尊严不容践踏。”

人鱼抿紧了自己的嘴唇，想把眼睛挪开，却最终选择依然直视他对面红发的男人，继续说道：“我的知识是您教导的，我的座位是您赐予的，我……是您选择的。”

少年的脸缓缓地放大，然后消失在黑暗中，嘴唇上出现了柔软的触感，等到征服王回过神的时候，人鱼模糊的脸又出现在光亮之中。他看起来想表现的十分严肃，或者本来就很严肃，但昏黄的烛火将他的轮廓镀了一层朦胧的金边，整个人事与愿违地柔和，如同爱神营造的让人沦陷的美梦。

“伊斯坎达尔，我不允许任何人质疑你。”

他庄重的不像刚刚才初次主动亲吻别人的样子，等到他意识到这一点时，他已经没法说出什么。王的嘴唇在他的嘴巴上辗转碾压，掠夺着他的呼吸，在他张嘴想要获取更多的空气时侵占了他的口腔。

这是一个征服意味十足的吻，王那强健的舌头舔过少年上下齿列，舌面在少年的犬齿上勾画了几下，然后便长驱直入地挺进了少年湿热的更深处。湿泞的水声像海波一样扩散，少年从他的王那里学了很多，所以一开始算得上势均力敌，但他明显不擅长拉锯战，等到他的舌头酸痛无力抵抗的时候，吞咽不及的唾液从脸颊缓缓下落，钳住少年下颌的大手拇指将它轻轻拂去，然后把这情动的证明完全地沾在王自己的嘴唇上。

海波暂时退却了，只剩下如同战鼓般轰鸣的嘈杂心跳。少年软绵绵的被他的王搂在怀中，双腿在被王打开到极致后驯从地夹住了肌肉紧致的腰，整个人还在刚刚突如其来的深吻中迷蒙，全身的意志都在为得到更多的空气而努力。他被征服着，脸上的红晕和顺从的姿态证明着这一事实，但伊斯坎达尔知道，最初被征服的人其实是自己。

证据就是人鱼吻上自己时眼前的那一片黑暗。当少年凑近时，他不由自主地闭上了眼睛，像是等到了一个终于来临的肯定。他沦陷了，但这不是结束，而是一个重整旗鼓的开始。

反攻的前站是少年的眼皮和睫羽，伊斯坎达尔把他的嘴唇印在其上，舌尖沿着平时眼泪流淌的弧线一路向下，然后轻轻浅浅的啄吻着少年仍旧湿润的唇。撩起少年有点凌乱的头发，征服王有点粗糙的手指在少年耳廓后的凹处徘徊，欲擒故纵的戏码在彼此相接的唇齿间持续上演着，当人鱼终于无法抵挡诱惑的时候，王纵容他臣子的舌探进他的口腔，胆怯但不知足地舔舐着，而将一切掌握的王则在臣子沉沦在亲吻的时候，松开了臣子固定衣袍的别针。

他的臣子胆怯了，身体一下子暴露在夜间微凉的空气中，少年打了个激灵，脸上的红晕哄地炸开，原本陶醉的舌头也急匆匆的想要逃离。但他已经落入了王为他精心布置的情欲陷阱中，王的舌头追着逃兵不休不止，右手压着少年原本跨坐在他大腿的臀部与自己贴的更近，甚至挤到了大腿根部。等到确认少年已经没有反手之力时，王的嘴唇在少年的嘴角吮吸，用舌尖一路向下，喉结，锁骨，小小的乳粒，少年的呜咽是他进击的号角，指引着他的方向。

“我的……王……啊……”

少年的手抓在征服王的革甲上，想要像往常一样解开这个恼人的阻隔，但伊斯坎达尔擒住了他的手，把这些比自己小得多的手指放进自己的嘴中舔舐。指甲，指肚，关节，伊斯坎达尔轻轻咬着，品味着自己美味的猎物，左手顺着少年的腰间延伸向外，细腻的腿，微凉的皮肤，弯曲的膝盖后侧，然后是那条细细的金链和那个略显厚重的铭牌，还有最后的最后，少年的脚后跟上，那因为在陆地上行走而生出的薄薄的角质。

这些是土地给他的人鱼的馈赠，是海之子决心留在他身边的证明，伊斯坎达尔勾起那条链子小心的滑弄，手掌上久握武器产生的厚厚的茧子剐蹭着少年细嫩的脚踝。他的人鱼太过于羞怯，仅仅是几下来回便向他讨饶，头埋在他的颈窝呜咽着，祈求一个同平时一样的解脱。

但是这一夜注定是特殊的。征服王没有像往常一样疾风骤雨的挞伐，反而显得温吞和磨人。如果俄刻阿诺斯的人鱼此时看向他的王，便会发现那双总是迸发着无限热忱的眼睛变得格外的温柔；可是他只是在王的肩窝上磨蹭着，用牙齿轻轻的啃咬催促。在没有感受到熟悉的下一步后，他的舌头转而去舔舐王乱翘的胡子。但什么凉丝丝的东西缠了他的腰一圈，少年迷惑地睁开眼睛，看着他的王灼人的目光，他轻轻的摆动了下腰，听到一串类似布西发拉斯行进时才会听到的叮铃声。

“本来……想串到你的脚链上的。”

那条链子虽然精致但太过于脆弱，他精心挑选的铃铛们哪怕再小都可能将这条链子，同时把这段关系彻底的崩坏。脖颈像是奴隶的项圈，手腕容易滑落，他征服王伊斯坎达尔的标记，要在只有自己才能触碰到的地方。

他没有去问对方是否喜欢，因为他已经得到了回答。少年不住地亲吻着他的喉结，手指在他前胸结实的肌肉上摸索，细密的铃声随着他款摆的腰部在帐篷里飘飘荡荡。如果少年撩起几枚铃铛仔细的观察，他会看到那上面雕刻出的卷起的海浪，但现在，他和雕刻者都没有那个时间和兴趣。身体的隔阂终于消失，少年的双臂搂着王的脖颈，手指在可及的遒劲背脊上轻轻的揉捏，小巧的臀部在伊斯坎达尔已经挺立的顶端磨蹭，勾得腰间的细链和铃铛如水波摇摆。夜间的欢爱理所应当，少年的双腿已经做好了准备，但征服王显然志不在此。他的手指施加力量，沿着人鱼的脊背一路向下，把彼此的身体贴的紧密无间。他的少年趴伏在他的身上，软绵绵的，完全的信任着他的王，但当那些熟悉的手指在他的尾椎还没有停住，而是继续下滑的时候，王感受到了少年全身肌肉的紧绷。

“害怕吗？”

人鱼不是马其顿的奴隶，人鱼也不是君王的娼妓。按照常理来看，伊斯坎达尔的征服已经到了尽头，但只有王自己知道，他的征服还远远不够。男人的热忱和激情积攒着，等待着向另一个不合常理的出口进发，他觉得一切都会是水到渠成，可少年推开了他，从他的身上迅速的滑了下去，好像刚刚柔软的身体重新长出了刚劲的骨头。他没有撇下男人太久，在男人还没有来得及为被拒绝而苦笑时，那串阵阵的铃声叮铃而至，仿佛从来就没有离开过一样。

少年的手里拿着一碟橄榄油，这是他在接近赤身裸体时能找到的最合适的东西。当伊斯坎达尔双手捧着他的脸时，他的眼睛甚至不敢直视他的王，整个人倔强又羞怯的样子，活脱脱是风中挣扎的烛火，哪怕一点点君王鼻息间微弱的嗤笑都能让它熄灭的只剩一缕青烟。他重新跨坐在君王不动的大腿上，把手指伸向油脂，试图抢先一步把橄榄油连带着已经渗出的前液涂润君王已经贲张的下端；他的确想用这种方式来占据先机，伊斯坎达尔把一切都看在眼里。王纵容自己面露胆怯的臣子把自己的下端涂抹的仔仔细细，然后在臣子的手指刮弄青筋毕露的柱体并试图开始抚弄时，迅速地凑到他的胸口，挟持了一枚小小的乳粒。

“啊——！”

听起来有些痛，征服王稍微放松了一点牙齿的啃噬，用舌尖围着刚刚的齿痕打转。他吮吸着这一圈软肉，把柔嫩的乳粒催熟成美味多汁的浆果，每舔一下便会听见少年痛爽的吸气。他故意冷落另一侧胸口，沾满了橄榄油的手指沿着尾骨向下，在人鱼下方的穴口触碰抚揉，等到臣子难耐地扭动着腰催促他也临幸另一边的胸口时，伊斯坎达尔吻上了另一枚乳果，在少年发出情动的叹息时把手指探入边缘已经油润的穴口，满足地听到叹息瞬间加重成一声沉闷的带着不安的低喘。

过于紧致。过于热切。像是日复一日催促他不断前行的炽热梦想。伊斯坎达尔感受着穴口的翕张，又沾了一些橄榄油。更多的手指在甬道里抚弄挤按，征服王的鼻尖勾勒着怀中人面容的轮廓，空闲的手掌避开腰间的铃铛揉捏着少年紧绷的腰。他太瘦了，自己的手掌几乎能完全地搂住他的腰，就在君王如此感慨时，原本细微的铃铛忽地一起摇响，然后随着王反复揉按某一点的动作而嘈杂起来。

“不……别碰那里，唔……求你了……”

他的人鱼一开始还能口齿清晰的拒绝，但很快他的语音变得含混不清：他一手攀上君王的脖颈，一手往下将两人都已经黏糊糊的下端贴在一起揉捏起来。他的腰为了躲避君王在他身体内部发起的攻击而摇摆扭动，却无法制止征服王愈加强硬的扩张和征伐；他想要讨个乖让一切尽快结束，但绝望地发现随着自己的躲避动作，前端无意间的摩擦更加刺激了君王的下体。他即将服侍的东西在他的目光注视下搏动了几下，甚至肉眼可见的又胀大了一些。

“看，它多么的想要你。”

君王的肉柱狠狠地磨蹭着人鱼的嫩茎，手也不停地向所能触及的最深处进发，征服王依旧兴致盎然，但少年明显已经到了临界点。看起来已经眩晕不已，高潮后脱力的身体瘫在王的身上，少年把自己的腹部和王紧紧相贴，可就算这样也无法阻止王把手掌探向他腹肌上那滩湿漉漉的地方。人鱼闭上眼睛喘息着，不去看王把自己射出的黏腻涂满他肌肉饱胀的胸腹，双唇抿紧躲避王的手指在他嘴上的纠缠，侧着头不让王把额头和鼻尖上的汗湿沾在自己脸上，但他始终无法拒绝他的王那炽热的吻。橄榄油的阳光气息，如同海水一般的咸涩汗味，麝腥的男性气味，他们的舌头互相纠缠交换着彼此的味道，任由来不及吞咽的涎水勾勒出湿润的痕迹。

“幸好你拿的不是蜂蜜，不然余真选不出哪个更甜。”

伊斯坎达尔发誓自己说的都是真的，但是少年懒洋洋的一瞥说明他根本不信。他的少年用手指在他凌乱的胡须间穿行，发出细微但悦耳的沙沙声，像是揉捏砂砾的声音。人鱼努力抬起身体，但当原本就跌跌撞撞的人不小心将穴口触碰到君王依旧生机勃勃的下端时，他的身体完全的僵住了。

“你不会以为，这就是结束吧。”

少年愣了一下，摇了摇头，原本就潮红的脸变得更加滚烫，伊斯坎达尔揉捏着人鱼紧致挺翘的臀部，感叹臀肉从自己的手指之间溢出的柔嫩触感。他看着少年点了点头，深吸了一口气，然后让自己渴求温暖已久的下端抵住了不断翕动的潮湿穴口。

“嗯……唔……”

头部被吞吃进去，仅仅如此他便觉得全身的血液快要沸腾，不断收缩挤压的穴口和浅浅的内壁狠狠地绞住了他的肉柱，像是民众看到他们的王得胜归来时的兴奋呐喊。受到的热切欢迎让余下的部分都变得迫不及待，伊斯坎达尔忍耐着自己的急切，当感受到少年通道原始的抗拒和阻拦时，男人粗糙的手指在似乎已经紧绷到极点的穴口轻柔的按摩着，那里的边缘被过分的粗大撑开到可怜的薄薄的一层。

他也许该停下。但征服的快感和渴望席卷着他的全身。这会让他们都舒服，征服王可耻地任由私欲占据了理性原属的份额，用在脸颊和柔发上降落的浅吻安慰少年，或者说麻痹着自己的猎物。他的分身不顾肠道的拒绝持续推进，向上前行的时候意外感受到了少年同时下坐的微弱力度。那是和他一样的热切，征服王满心喜悦的同时也不想更多等待，他向下吻住了少年仰起头时露出的喉结，大手抓住人鱼紧实的臀部然后毫不犹豫往下摁去——

“啊——！王，伊……伊斯坎达尔——！”

他贯穿了少年。或者说他的全部都被接纳了。这一认知让伊斯坎达尔无法遏制地兴奋喘息。胸腔中的心脏在剧烈有力的搏动着，无尽之海的波涛浪潮在耳边浮现回荡，紧密肉壁的挤压是大海持续不断的冲击，垂到他胸口的湿乱长发是海洋中随波摇摆的致密海草。难以置信，自己已经到达了这里。伊斯坎达尔听见了无尽之海的召唤，他向那片海洋前进，后退又上扑的海浪包围了他的脚掌。他要继续向前走，直至整个身体被海洋拥抱。可他的手掌空落落的，屈伸几下，什么都没有。

他的人鱼，他的向导，并不在他的身边。伊斯坎达尔止住了一切的动作，回头向岸边张望。在那片骄阳下的阴影中，他看见了他，嘴唇抿得紧紧，有些灰暗的眼睛变得更加忧郁，整个人倚靠着粗壮的树干，好像是在目送一个人的离别。

他究竟像这样目送过多少次的离别呢，又或者，仅仅是一次的离别便会让他的人鱼心碎至此。那双眼睛曾经迸发出喜悦和幸福，而现在里面的裂痕哪怕最甜美的蜜糖都难以粘合，黯淡无光，人鱼低下头，嘴巴嗫嚅着，隐隐约约说着的好像是不用管我之类的话语。

“你在说什么傻话。”

所有的海浪都在把他向里推，伊斯坎达尔顺从着自己的内心回到了岸上。他揉捏着人鱼的全身，一下一下的亲吻着人鱼的嘴唇，要他把刚刚无力的话语全部忘掉。他抱住了人鱼，感受少年环拢住他的脖颈时的颤抖，一步一步重新向海洋进发。脚踝，腿肚，膝盖，海水一直向上，直到他们都一起沉浸在海洋摇荡不息的怀抱中，伊斯坎达尔都没有松手。

“你在说什么傻话……这样的事，不是你与余一起到达，那便没有意义。”

他退了出去，然后又慢慢地、坚定不移地将自己重新嵌入到人鱼的身体里。刚刚的满涨已经让少年产生了被完全填充的期待，纤瘦的身体难耐扭动着，细密清脆的铃声是他对身体内部空虚的抗议；他看起来还想做些什么，但四肢无力限制了他的行动，只能用祈求的话语试图为他的君王指引方向，然后在征服王一下下猛烈的戳刺中失去了自己原有的声音和全部的自制。

“不……不不，够了，呜——”

少年的脚趾由于过分的刺激而蜷缩，嘴里不住地讨饶。但伊斯坎达尔知道还不够，证据便是依然紧紧包裹着自己的湿热的肠壁。他双手捏住了少年的臀肉，腰腹向上挺进的同时把少年的腰向下压。那串铃铛简直美妙极了，他的人鱼在为他献舞，在这个只有两个人的天堂，而铃铛整齐的碎响就是他的节奏，他的舞曲。可就算这样的激烈也已经变得平淡无奇，征服王用自己的分身持续不断地碾压顶弄着刚刚发现的那个敏感点，然后在人鱼放荡的摇晃中继续进发，力道大的甚至把自己的囊袋也要完全的挤进这个已经扩张到极致的穴口。他翻弄着人鱼的身体，纵容自己的欲望却不让人鱼有一个甜美的释放——他握住了翘得高高的少年嫩茎，堵住了已经难耐哭泣不已的铃口，在少年含混的尖叫中把自己的种子播撒在他身体的最深处，最后终于向人鱼施恩，松开了手中已经跃动不已的欲望。

“你这……！”

身体终于得到释放，伊斯坎达尔半好笑地看着少年的双拳不断敲击着自己的胸口，哪怕他自己也知道这力度根本无济于事。红发的男人把人鱼完全搂在怀里，下巴揉蹭着少年凌乱的头发然后向下看去。他想看到自己和人鱼一同绘制成的杰作，那幅由欲望和彼此取悦绘制出的淫糜画卷，但只能看到床榻上一滩湿濡的隐秘印记。

“喂，听清了吗？下次再敢这么粗暴的话——唔……”

少年打了个激灵，难以置信地看着他的王挑起的眉毛。刚刚的高潮和体液的浸润让进出更加的顺畅，人鱼扭着腰躲避着征服王粗糙手掌在穴口的打探，当那双手依旧不慌不忙地移动到了腰胯上时更是把身体后撤。可他无法逃脱一个君王的掌控，更何况是仍然沉浸在欲望中的君王。他看起来是要逃的，但是不知道什么原因，他停在了那里，任由征服王凌乱的头发和胡须在自己的肩窝蹭来蹭去。

“余刚刚听到了，下次……是吗？”

“没……没有下次了，再没有了！”

嘴硬。伊斯坎达尔低沉的笑了一声，舔着少年身上如同珍珠般闪闪发亮的汗液。他还有更多没有看到的地方，这么想着，王把自己的少年面朝床榻压倒下去，手臂环绕少年的腰臀将其提起，整个人覆盖在趴跪着的纤瘦身体上，用炽热的气息熏烤着少年本来已经回笼的理性。嘴唇和牙齿连番上阵，吸吮啃噬着少年已经通红的耳垂，描摹人鱼修长的脖子，把湿漉漉的黑色的头发拨弄在脖子的一侧。在过去那些初次承欢时，人鱼幼嫩的后背皮肤还有美妙白皙的臀部总是被粗硬的红色毛发剐蹭出一道暧昧的赤色，而现在，征服王用自己的唾液把这条隐没的路径涂得亮晶晶的。他听到了人鱼仰头后发出的尖叫，可是手指仍在继续亵玩人鱼已经无比敏感的乳粒，把它挤压拧掐，几次来回地向外猛拽后松开手指，然后凑到少年的耳畔喃喃自语。

“下次，是吗。”

他的少年摇着头，看起来恨不得把刚刚的话都吞进自己的肚子里；但他的身体却在煽风点火，臀瓣来回磨蹭着他的王再次兴奋到青筋毕露的下体，撩动得征服王不得不分出一点理智来判断少年每句话的真伪。每一次柱体受到的摩擦都会让后面的囊袋显得更加的寂寞，伊斯坎达尔双手勾动着少年腰间的那串铃铛，将它们摇得哗啦啦的响，然后大掌握住了少年乱动的腰肢，对碰的大拇指一起摩挲着完美的腰部曲线，在两人混合液体的帮助下将怒贲的下体直捣入刚刚触及的最深处。

“啊——不能，不能再深了，伊斯……”

他听起来像咬住了舌头。伊斯坎达尔悄悄的笑了一声，伸手去碰少年滚烫的脸颊，接着把手指探进少年柔软的嘴巴里，翻搅出和下端一样的连绵的水声。没有下次了，他的舌头在少年的耳洞里来回抽插，就像现在正在他的身体里驰骋的分身。没有下次了，他感觉到少年的后穴猛地绞紧，不允许少年用手去抚慰他自己已经兴奋不已的分身，让他清醒又迷醉地听清自己所有的言语。

“没有下次了，只有上一次，和……这一次。”

只有这一次，这一次，许许多多个这一次，无穷无尽的这一次。伊斯坎达尔感受着甬道肉壁无休止的亲吻，沉醉地叹息了一声。他摇摆着自己强健有力的腰向更深的地方挺进，听着铃铛的节奏和少年的啜泣哭叫选择着方向。他的囊袋也沾上一片湿泞，啪啪地拍击着人鱼的皮肤，他的大掌占有欲十足地逡巡少年的身体，他的肉柱把本来已经扎根在温暖甬道中的体液驱赶，喷洒出新的液体一遍遍从内向外洗刷着少年的肉体和灵魂，然后看着穴口拍击挤压而出的液体像是海浪撞击岩石后沉寂的白沫，淫糜混杂的液体顺着腿部曲线一路向下，像是不会停歇的河流。

他们终将到达那里。伊斯坎达尔拢着已经昏睡过去的少年的头发，一下下的把它们理顺。这张床榻上的他们，睡姿总是变换，要么是少年趴在王的身上，任由半长的头发披散在彼此的身体上，要么是王用自己的胳膊做枕，从背后或者面对面抱着他的人鱼。王觉得这次会像往常一样，但他的头和身体不自觉的往下滑去。他的鼻尖磨蹭着少年的喉结，锁骨中间的凹陷，在少年无意识的躲避中舔舐了下已经饱胀的乳果，然后继续向下，凑到少年的心口，贴了上去。

呯嗵。

呯嗵。

轰鸣的心跳声。大海那澎湃的浪潮声。

不知为何，伊斯坎达尔觉得安心不已。他的胳膊挽着少年的腰和腿，额头与这片鼓噪的胸口紧贴到极致，放纵自己在这片嘈杂的安宁中进入梦乡。

（五）

之后他们度过了一段美妙无比的时光。

甚至可以与千年之后的这段重新征服的兴奋经历相提并论。随着回忆的深入，征服王回忆到了更多甘甜的场景。他不知道为什么这些回忆到此时才统统回笼，就像他不知道为什么他依旧无法回忆或者描绘出人鱼的完整面容。

但毋庸置疑，那是一段如星辰般璀璨、如热砂般炽烈的美好时光。

当信任变成信赖，再变成更深入骨髓的某种感情后，他们之间的关系和相处方式也向更加隐秘的方向进化。他们可以在大庭广众下接吻，但他们选择在只属于彼此的小小乐园让气息纠缠不休。

一个对视，一次意外的触碰，一个正常的吞咽。这些都是最普通的动作，然而却能给彼此点上情欲的火花。

有的时候，在水源充沛的地方，当一切行装都打点完成后，人鱼会从臣子的外壳里拖拽出自己的本性。清冽的流水从他的腿间流淌到征服王的手掌中，少年用白皙的脚掌把晶莹的水珠撩到王的胸前革甲上，然后得到君王将他圆润的脚趾和中间的空隙一一舔舐的惩罚。红发男人的亲吻连脚踝上的那圈链子和铭牌都没有放过，原本沁凉的金属变得滚烫，灼热随着男人的轻啄向全身蔓延，然后集中在少年已经挺翘哭泣的分身之上。

有的时候，在王负伤应该休息的时候，王会强硬地把他的人鱼臣子留下来。君王疗伤用的蜂蜜全部被倒在健康的臣子的身上，征服王将这份甜蜜涂抹在人鱼的身体时将他的皮肤一并吮吸，然后毫不意外的确定这具仍在颤抖的身体是世间最甜美的存在。黏腻的蜂蜜将两人的缝隙填充粘结，合二为一的身心分开时是几乎撕裂彼此的刺痛。伊斯坎达尔用连续的冲撞摇晃着他可爱的蜜罐，然后将那份甜蜜的呻吟以及偶尔几句他听不懂的异域语言完完全全的吸入到自己的口中。

有的时候，在臣子意外的酒醉了以后，君王会尝试避开他人，把自己的少年抱回王帐。好的臣子应该养精蓄锐进入梦乡，但人鱼压住了他的君王将困意抛开。他的嘴唇赞叹着君主下端的雄伟，舌头贪婪又轻柔的扫过顶端的铃口，将全部渗出的前液一下下舔掉。略显粗糙的舌面磨蹭着搏动不已的硬挺的表皮，向下取悦着满满的囊袋和敏感的系带，而此时的君王把在湿润口腔里驰骋的欲望凝结成前额沁出的汗水，轻巧而克制地剥开臣子纤薄的衣服，就好像用花瓣占卜的姑娘揭掉一片片柔嫩的花瓣一样。湿热的口腔内壁包裹了他的分身，少年啧啧的品尝声和腰间震颤的铃铛声混杂成一首让人难耐的情欲乐曲，王看着他的臣子殷切款摆的翘臀和偶尔投射上来的挑衅的眼神，决心要把忤逆的臣子狠操一顿。

不过更多的时候，他们只是躲在无人的地方拥吻而已，舌尖沿着干裂或湿润的嘴唇边缘起伏描画，人鱼少年的眼泪如同海水般咸涩。无人知道他日益加重的忧伤来源何方，只有君王更深的吻，更热的吐息，才能让那两块带着隐约绿色的灰黑原石焕发璀璨的光彩。

马其顿的人鱼又需要王的搂抱和搀扶了，伊斯坎达尔无休无止的欲望强硬或怜惜的挤进人鱼的双腿之间，鼻子探进臣子汗湿的发间贪婪吸纳着清新的香气，然后用自己的味道将人鱼的全部浸染殆尽。

但是一切故事都有结尾。

就像这次重新的征程一样。男人失去了自己的战车，失去了自己的士兵，失去了自己的爱马，只剩下眼前那个遥不可及的目标。荣光竟在彼岸，他将自己的御主和新的臣子留在身后，咆哮着试图击退飞射而来的所有武器，但无论如何抵挡，他的身上出现了越来越多的伤口，他的动作开始迟缓。他举起了短剑试图将这个金闪闪的敌人劈出哪怕一道伤口，但他看到了从自己胸口迸发而出的鲜血，和从伤口处延伸而出的数道锁链。

金色的敌人身上甚至没有沾上一丁点血红。完全无法动弹，世界仍旧如此广阔，俄刻阿诺斯依旧遥不可及，澎湃的梦想依旧在心头萦绕。

征服王的征服又一次到了尽头。他的身体开始散发出细碎的光芒，那是退场的催眠曲。但他没有任何后悔，反而觉得酣畅淋漓。原本只能诉诸于一生的征伐，却在千年后的极东之地再起延续。那是不是说，这次尽头是下一次征服的开始呢？

他雀跃不已。这是他上次尽头时所没有的心境。他现在唯一担心的，便是一直在身后注视着这一切的小小御主。韦伯·维尔维特，征服王最新的臣子，男孩儿心中的霸道才刚刚萌芽，他眼中的星辰才刚刚点亮。伊斯坎达尔确信小子会信守自己的诺言，努力的活着并将王的事迹和征服传颂。

但这是基于“活着”这一前提啊，伊斯坎达尔内心叹息着，他的身体开始消失了，他的遮挡和保护也要消失了，英雄王的身形将完全展现在小子的视线里，而自己只能任由这个金闪闪的家伙没有阻隔地走到那小子的面前。小子会活下去的，但留他一个人面对这一切，自己这个王也真是苛刻啊……

伊斯坎达尔的思绪开始随着身体飘出的光斑而飞散，鲜血的红色变成了他所能看到的唯一颜色。那么熟悉，那么眷恋，他看到了和上次征服结束时一样的赤色。他干裂的嘴唇开始变得湿润，他的脸上潮气扑面，他看到了那些晶莹从灰黑色的眼中滑落，那是人鱼哀泣的眼泪。

“带我一起走吧，我的王！”

伊斯坎达尔的耳边传来了人鱼最后的愿望。尼布甲尼撒二世宫殿精美宏伟，但是他什么都看不到，除了那一流红色。鲜血从人鱼纤白的腿肚流淌而下，自己那无力的手是那道伤口的始作俑者。随他征伐的短剑从手中滑落，在地上发出挣扎的闷响，而作为它最后一个砍断的东西，少年右脚踝上的金链从利刃造成的断口处开始消散。

接着那块有点厚重的铭牌也消失了，失去了双腿的人鱼依旧挣扎着尝试回到王的身边。少年的手在地毯上划出凄厉的印记，他的眼泪渗入了死去的花朵，他向他的王奋力伸出了一只手，但只碰到了一小块高热的皮肤。

“别丢下我一个人！”

那只手骨节分明，白皙如月光，伊斯坎达尔想到了他初次遇见人鱼少年的时候，那个乞怜的贵族，他已经不记得他的样貌了，只记得他揭开亚麻白布时的那只手，被人鱼的皮肤衬托的如同海边任其朽烂的船木。这么多年，他的少年头发变长到了前胸，身形抽条但依然瘦弱，他的思维敏捷而正中要点，他的忠心无人可以质疑，他的眼神时刻追随着自己。他已经能宛如哲人般流利阐明自己的观点，但他最喜欢叫的还是他的王的名字。

“——伊斯坎达尔！！你这个笨蛋！！！！”

征服王想要像往常一样笑出声，但他现在连嘴角勾起微笑都觉得非常的吃力。他的身体一片滚烫，渴求着俄刻阿诺斯的海水冷却。他想拥抱自己的人鱼，少年的身体总是那么沁凉，但他选择让他回归应回的怀抱。他可以回家 了，可是为什么，他的呼唤那么绝望，疼痛得仿佛撕裂了他的四肢和心脏？

“活下去，余的人鱼……”

将余的事迹在无尽之海传唱。将余的足迹和追寻献给神秘的潮汐。将我们一起沉溺的日月留给你自己。

余的人鱼啊。

伊斯坎达尔还想说些什么，但病魔的火焰烧干了他的喉咙，让他的眼皮沉重。过去的场景在他眼前一一浮现，飞舞的黄沙，将士的步伐，冲锋的喜悦，布西发拉斯的亲昵，绳结的断裂，无尽的美酒和篝火间，乞怜的贵族又来插话。人鱼总是要逃走，身上要么就是一阵水，要么就是一阵风。可是他现在什么风什么水都感觉不到了。感官已经麻痹，皮肤上那一小块凉意都消失不见。黑暗在将他吞噬。

他的少年离开了，君王拒绝和他话别，往日活泼的铃声在地毯上坠出最后几声闷响。在生命的最后一刻才感觉到难得一见的懦弱，伊斯坎达尔用尽最后的力量微微把头向少年曾在的方向扭转。他只想向空无一人的空气展现虚弱，但唇间出现了他仍然渴求的泉水。

“Rider。我的王。”

他的人鱼少年在吻他，用辗转的唇给虚弱的王注入了生命的活力。少年的脸在消失的瞬间终于清晰，所有的细节在最后拼凑在一起。依然圆润但是已经有些锋锐的眼眶，从下巴长到胸前的头发垂到他的手臂上。他的锁骨不再隐藏在故意拉上去的睡衣领子中，而是在亚麻白布无用的遮挡中向王展示着诱惑。他的长腿纤瘦的令人担忧他的健康，但他依旧坚持和王共同奔赴战场。他的眼睛里闪烁着征服和恳切的光芒，而将它们种下的正是征服王自己。他的右手上什么都没有，干净润白如同皎洁的明月，但两人都知道那里曾经有着什么。

Rider。

“伊斯坎达尔。”

Rider。

你为什么相信，那个人就是人鱼呢，大笨蛋——

所有的记忆降临在这一时刻，往日听不懂的异国语言突然明晰，人鱼在高潮时经常喊出的词汇终于有了意义。Rider，这么喊着他的人，就在这座大桥上，就在他的身后，他一转头就能看到他尚未长高的身体。Rider，他曾无数次困惑他的少年眼中那如影随形的忧虑愁绪究竟从何而来，而现在他终于知道原来让他如此悲伤的正是他自己。Rider，少年守望着征服王伊斯坎达尔在圣杯战争中最后的荣光，开始践行他作为臣子最初也是最后的命令。

活下去。他被两次下了这样的命令。他两次在无能为力的情况下失去了他的王。

韦伯·维尔维特会活下去的，毫无疑问，伊斯坎达尔对他臣子的命运已经如此明晰，被两次如此命令的男孩儿会一辈子都以马其顿征服王之臣子的身姿向世人展示他的王的伟业，然后在无人的海滩上徒劳的合拢双手，却只能任由一捧捧细碎的砂砾从他的指缝间流走。

他的人鱼会终其一生都追随自己的脚步吧，会用虽然软弱无力但依旧坚定迈出的人鱼之足在沙滩上找寻君王的痕迹吧。落单的臣子会用尽力量，只为了实现他的王的梦想，去找寻那片俄刻阿诺斯边缘的绵延沙滩吧。

可是他们明明已经到达了这里，就在此时此刻。耳畔响起的是往返不息的海浪拍击，无尽的海水淹没了大桥，淹没了脚踝，一直上涌，直到将星辰也全部吞没，直到将呼吸也全部温柔的掠夺。细砂的触感在足下无比明晰，他伸出他的手，把他小小的御主从深暗的阴影中拉出，将纤瘦的身体拥抱在怀中，两个人一起去听这颗心脏中永恒鼓噪的澎湃的海潮。

——那就是俄刻阿诺斯的奔涌啊。

“韦伯·维尔维特，你是否有意成为余的臣子。”

“只有您……才是我的王，我愿侍奉于您，报效于您，愿您能够指引我前进，愿您能够让我拥有同一个梦想。”

“小子，你就是Rider的御主么。”

——不是，我是那个人的臣下。

他的王又一次化成斑斑光点消失在天空的尽头，桥面上空空荡荡。海鸟的鸣泣撕裂了天空，失去了君王的臣子在极东的土地上哀叫着。

而千里之外的伦敦，君主·埃尔梅罗二世翻了个身，头发传来一阵刺痛。男人皱起眉头，在此刻醒来。

（六）

外面的天气看来是难得一见的阳光明媚。

看来那阳光就是造成他头发被扯痛的原因。埃尔梅罗二世努力睁开迷蒙的眼睛，看着带有一头桀骜红发的脑袋压住了自己的长发，而在这个脑袋本该枕着的地方，阳光从窗帘下方的细缝倾泻而出，留下一道耀眼的光痕。

估计就是为了躲这道阳光吧。埃尔梅罗二世一边心里嘟囔着麻烦，一边在不吵醒征服王的情况下把头发拽出来。这是一项浩大的工程，被他压在脑袋下面的不说，粗犷男人的手中居然也绕着几缕，完全不知道他是什么时候抓在手中的。幸好他一直记得征服王在触碰哪里的时候会醒的更快，这些在千年之前他们共同生活的那一段时间里积攒出来的经验在这个时候派上了用场。

那是一段如梦似幻的时光。在圣杯战争结束后，少年怀揣着包括一本古希腊语和英语对照的《伊利亚特》的行李踏上了对自己君王的认知之旅。他已经比刚刚到达冬木的那个时候谨慎了许多，但是仍旧无法摆平所有的问题。在一个地方，他失去了全部的行李，全身的衣服也被扒光，踉踉跄跄好不容易快要逃脱，却在盗贼的追迫下误入了一个有着神代魔术残留的遗迹中。

他被拉到了千年之前，他以为自己死定了，就要作为一个闯入错乱时空中的迷失者死掉了。周围是他听不懂的语言，腿部受伤失去力气，脚上被戴上了束缚的魔术链子和铭牌，心力交瘁，吃的东西难以下咽，少年甚至开始自己生命的倒计时了。

可他遇见了他的王，在穷途末路的时候。红色的头发，粗硬的胡须，炽烈中带着无尽追寻的眼睛，粗糙中带着温柔的手。伊斯坎达尔，他的王，说着他听不懂的话语，彼此相遇的场景也过分尴尬，但这不算什么。

他安全了。一想到这里，埃尔梅罗二世就不得不感慨自己当时的鲁莽。等他回过神的时候，他已经被搂抱在王的战袍中。周围如同山崩海啸般的高喊震耳欲聋，但王的战袍和上面熟悉的味道隔绝了他害怕的一切。他的王从来没有变过，肆意潇洒，豪迈自信，那样瞩目，他的眼睛无法从那道奔腾的身影上移开。

啊，原来已经是这样的感情了。在圣杯战争中，他的王给予他尊重，向他展现霸道与征服；而在他流落在千年之前的马其顿的土地上时，他的王给予他教导，给予他爱情，向他展现无尽的索求和欲望。心中早已种下的种子在马其顿的骄阳下萌芽，君王用自己日复一日的浇灌让它茁壮的生长。他可以逃跑的，伊斯坎达尔的短剑他再熟悉不过了。只要轻轻的劈砍他便可以回归属于自己的时空，但他一直没有这么做，直到征服王迎来少年所知的终局的那一天。

他的王保护着他，一次又一次，从情事到政局，从白天到黑夜。征服王的生命即将走到尽头，这次他下定决心一定要王带着他一起走——

可他再次被王保护了，王用尽最后一点力量斩断了束缚他停留在此的链子，腿上的疼痛比不上内心再次被撕裂的痛苦。他看着他的王努力凝聚但始终涣散的眼神，看着他好不容易熟悉的马其顿土地消失在一片尘沙之中。他回到了属于他的世界，而这个世界才刚刚过去几天。他得到了什么？赤身光裸，头发半长，个子窜了一些。他拼命回溯记忆，终于找到了一部分过去的行李，再打开那本《伊利亚特》时，他毫不吃惊的发现，里面的古希腊文他已经能完全看懂了。

除此之外还有什么呢？哦，还有被那个横冲直撞的征服王过分开拓的身体，和王在一起的点点滴滴全部变成了午夜的欲火，害得他无数次在夜幕中辗转反侧，怀着不敬和渴求的矛盾心理让自己的孤独和爱意发泄在手中。

“……你这个性欲王，大笨蛋。”

埃尔梅罗二世凑到依旧熟睡中的征服王耳边喃喃道。他不知道这是一个意外还是一份奖赏，在某种他不清楚的情况下，他的王有了肉体，大大咧咧的直接闯进了他的家，和他聊东聊西，打了几盘游戏，等他意识到一切都是现实的时候，他的裤子已经被脱到一半了。

“Rider！你就是为这种事回来的吗！！”

他的手推拒着还在自己分身上舔舐耕耘的红色脑袋，但是一切反对都是无效的。埃尔梅罗二世是长高了，身形上有了变化，但这在伊斯坎达尔眼中没有什么区别。是，男人的头发变得更长，有了许多不错的学生，脑袋中的知识储备如同大型图书馆，脾气也变得更加不坦诚，但这些表象的改变动摇不了伊斯坎达尔，他依旧是韦伯·维尔维特，那个足以令王骄傲的优秀臣子。

于是拒绝的话语很快变成呻吟，半推半拒对于征服王来说只不过是不同意义上的调情。伊斯坎达尔的每一部分对于长发的男人来说都是无法拒绝的春药，仅仅是一个深吻就可以让他失去反抗的力气，时轻时重的抚摸和按揉让他的全身燃烧。他的身体早就适应了这一切，等到熟悉的坚挺嵌入身体时，严丝合缝的致密触感让他们都同时发出了喟叹。

从黑夜做到白天，再做到黑夜，他们分享着彼此的体液和吐息。一张嘴就能看到口腔内壁中沉淀的白色，肚子胀的像是孕育了几个月的生命，清理的时候脏液纷纷坠落如同拍击岩石的浪花，可就是这样，伊斯坎达尔也没有放开与他十指交扣的手。他在舔舐中醒来，在摇晃中昏死过去，他情急之下问他到底从哪里搞的这么多……源源不断的种子，而伊斯坎达尔的回答噎住了他。

“从余心里。”

他便再也没有什么力气拒绝，双腿被君王架在臂弯。他的肉体被完全改造了，身体里被喷洒成一层一层的雪白，肠壁忘记了应有的功能而只会挤拥不断顶弄的君王的坚挺，乳粒被吸吮出来的红肿和牙齿咬出的红印装点的好像刚刚哺育了一个恬不知足的孩子，腰肢自动调整着角度去迎合取悦每一次律动和贯穿。他的双腿又一次失去了力气，就像他赤身裸体被君王裹在战袍中时那样，而当时抱着他的征服王此时也的确还在抱他。伊斯坎达尔的目光那么的炽烈，让男人根本无处可逃，在交合的滑腻声响中，埃尔梅罗二世睁开了汗津津的眼睛，看着那两颗璀璨的红宝石散发着欲求和渴望。

他偏动了一下脑袋看向他被高高架起的脚，阳光在他的右脚踝绕了一道，看起来跟那个束缚的金链子一模一样。

一模一样。

埃尔梅罗二世几乎把自己这些年发生的所有事情都告诉了自己的王。唯独自己在时空中迷失的那些时光，他半个字的没有提。

多么可笑，当时质疑人鱼的自己居然在之后成为了自己质疑的那个人；又多么可悲，他和君王共处的时间几乎比任何臣子都要长，可他不敢花哪怕一点点时间来向满心雀跃的王说明，他不是他所期待的人鱼。

他不是俄刻阿诺斯的人鱼，只不过是一个由于自己的弱小和无能，而失去了自己君王的可悲臣子罢了。

有无数次机会他可以就此作出解释，但看着那双渴求和追寻的双眸，他什么都说不出来了。他要毁掉这个男人终其一生的目标吗？他要让他的王失去实践霸道的方向吗？

韦伯·维尔维特不能这么做。他需要让伊斯坎达尔成为那个王，他不能改变历史。

这些正义凛然的话让他把自己的欺骗行为变得理所应当。可只有当他被拢在王的怀里昏昏欲睡，只有当他看着自己的王的安宁的睡颜时，他心灵深处那个更自私、更重要的想法才会真正浮出水面：

让伊斯坎达尔成为他的Rider，让自己成为征服王的臣子这件事，是绝对不可以发生变动的事实。他不想，也不能失去自己的王。

所以在最开始被迫扮演的那几个月后，埃尔梅罗二世已经完全沉浸在俄刻阿诺斯的人鱼这一角色之中。魔术和根源的神秘孕育万物，它被化成了少年口中的那片无尽之海向君王讲述；过去的事情说的含混，陆地上发生的事情移植到海洋中，他造出一个又一个美梦，只为了让征服王沉浸在追寻和畅想之中。那双眼眸看向他的时候饱含着热切，看起来是想要得到更多的样子，他总是为这个人的锲而不舍的姿态而着迷不已，同时故意的忽略一件事，那就是，那两道目光，不是给韦伯·维尔维特的。

多么自私，多么可悲。他用虚假的美梦将君王蒙蔽，就像这世上本就不存在的人鱼之足。他的王用尽全力将他从如深海般阴暗的自大和自卑中拖拽出来，向他展现一个人在阳光下应有的豪气和肆意，承认他是征服王伊斯坎达尔的臣子，给了他一辈子都无法偿还的幸福和肯定。而他呢？

欺骗了他的王，直到君王离世之前，都一直在被他的谎言所蒙骗，为一个海市蜃楼而欢欣鼓舞，而这理当消亡的美梦一直欺骗了君王千年之久，最后告诉他真相的，居然是还没有编织这个谎言的过去的自己。

“多么……不堪啊。”

“所以说，余这样辛勤耕耘，你还是动不动就胡思乱想？”

埃尔梅罗二世松开捂住双眼的手，他的王出现在他的视线中，脸上带着难得见到的温柔笑意。他的手肘支起侧身躺着，肌肉饱满的身上是星星点点的红痕，那是埃尔梅罗二世在情动恍惚时留下的痕迹。红发男人的手指把垂下来的黑色长发从发梢向上卷，让埃尔梅罗二世不得不随着头发的卷起而俯下身体。他们之间是那么近，眼睫毛快要交织在一起，嘴唇一点细微的动作都能让彼此相触。彼此间空气的温度又一次攀升，埃尔梅罗二世努力把刚刚所想的一切都抛诸脑后，只是专心的去看那双里面蛰伏着烈焰的红眼睛。

在那双眼睛面前，他能隐藏些什么呢？

“我的王啊，我还有些事情，需要告诉您。”

埃尔梅罗二世想继续说下去，但是征服王用一根手指点住了他的嘴唇。他被拉入了王的怀抱，整个人被迫压在厚实的肌肉上。长发的男人想迅速起身，但征服王的手顺着他的长发和背脊一下下抚摸。那双带着厚茧的手，那么大，那么温暖，可以摧枯拉朽，却选择用最轻柔的力度来抚慰自己。

身体暖烘烘的，与情欲完全不同。内心如此安宁，他就要沉溺下去了——

如果那双手没有停留在他的腰间的话。埃尔梅罗二世几乎一下子就清醒过来，期望那只是君王的无意之举，但那根手指划着横线的动作明显意有所指，让他不得不面对一个可能的现实。

“你太瘦了。余怀疑那串铃铛，你现在还能戴在腰上。”

已经不是可能了。埃尔梅罗二世绝望的闭上了眼睛。他的耳边一片嘈杂，君王似乎还在源源不断说着什么，但他什么都不敢听，只能放任自己的眼泪流淌。他的君王知道了一切，给他制造了一个虚假的梦想的人刚刚还在恬不知耻的沉浸在他的爱抚之中。身体在发抖，埃尔梅罗二世等待君王对他卑劣行径的最终判决。他明明已经下定了决心承担一切，可当伊斯坎达尔那双熟悉的手在他的脸颊辗转擦拭时，他忍不住发出了和少年时一样的呜咽声。

“所以说，刚刚余说的话，你一点都没听见？”

臀肉被狠狠掐了一下，埃尔梅罗二世被刺痛惊得叫了出来。口腔被迅速占据，气息被全部掠夺，舌肉被迫与侵略者纠缠起舞，长发男人的脑袋由于缺氧而一片空白，他的神智变得一片恍惚。朦胧间那双大手托住了他的脸颊，眼前是一片璀璨的红色。伊斯坎达尔一直在静静的直视他的双眼，等他意识到这一点的时候，他的耳边传来君王的话语。

“余的臣子啊，余曾经答应过你，和你拥有同一个梦想。正因为此，为了实现这一梦想，为了守护这最初的信念，你这些年过得一直很辛苦吧。”

埃尔梅罗二世听着他的王缓慢的诉说，眼泪又一次流淌下来。伊斯坎达尔并没有停住话语，一边用拇指描绘着身上人几乎失去了肉感的脸颊，一边继续说着。

“留你一个人徘徊而没有为你指引方向，自己却先行抵达了梦想的海滨。这件事上，你能不能原谅余？”

“……俄刻阿诺斯？您……已经到了那里了？”

“是啊，已经到过了，也看过了那里的景色了——”

“你骗人！怎么……怎么可能……”

灰黑色的眼睛惊异的看向平静的红色，试图在那里找到一丝一毫的安慰和谎言。但是那些并不存在于那双明亮的眼眸中。什么东西断裂了，埃尔梅罗二世清楚的听到了金属掉落的啪嗒声，他看了一下右脚，那里的确已经空空荡荡，再没有任何束缚的铭牌和金链。

长存于心中的隐瞒和欺骗的负罪感慢慢的消失，他的眼泪涌了出来，怎么也止不住，整个人抽噎着，仿佛他只是君王怀中懵懂无知的人鱼。韦伯·维尔维特不知道自己还在哭着什么，眼泪接二连三划入他的嘴中，咸涩如海水一般；接着这咸涩也消失不见，伊斯坎达尔像舔舐珍珠一般，把它们用舌尖一一纳入了自己的嘴里。

“所以说，你到底原不原谅余啊……”

“不原谅！绝不！明明说好的，不是我们一起到达那就没有意义，结果，结果就……”

纤瘦的少年仍在哭泣着，长至胸口的头发随着脑袋的动作来回摇晃。人鱼躲避着伊斯坎达尔安抚的掌心，在几声豪迈的笑声后全身反而被搂得更紧。那你要怎么样才能原谅余？他听着自己的王满是迁就和怜爱的提问，觉得对方是明知故问。

“你如果不带我去那片无尽之海，我就绝不原谅你！”

铺天盖地的吻像疾风骤雨一样打下来，少年被再一次压倒在床上。手指之间的空隙被完全填充，唇齿激烈地彼此交缠，吸入肺中的空气带着对方的味道。他不知道什么时候太阳再次下了山，只能看到夜空中所有的星辰在他所爱的红发男人的汗水中闪耀。他的身体被无休无尽的冲击摇晃，整个人像被海洋的浪涛拥抱，征服王的挞伐是那么的强劲有力，一下一下撞击着他的灵魂和身体，让他的肌肉和胯骨都在抗议和哀鸣。

可他觉得惬意极了。渐渐地，少年的腿部又失去了感觉，软绵绵的没有力气。人鱼失去了他的双足，整个人在情欲的旋涡中浮沉，然后被浪涌拖拽到更幽暗的海洋深处。但他并不害怕。男人的温暖如同明媚的阳光，桀骜的胡须和乱发如同砂砾。他伸出了双手，把人鱼少年紧紧地拥抱在怀里，和他一起听着自己心脏中，因为永不止步的追寻而永远澎湃的海浪涛声。

俄刻阿诺斯。

就在这里。

他们终于到达。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我只是想让大帝吃上中韦度的韦伯。  
结果就搞了这么多，不能用简略的语言就完好的阐明自己的情感，真的是一大弱项啊。  
因为只是跟着漫画看事件簿，所以说我没法考虑赫菲斯蒂安的事情，所以……  
嗯，就这样吧。  
他们会在每个时空重逢，这一点我无比坚信。


End file.
